Forever: The Time We Spent Apart
by R5 is my life
Summary: What happened during the time Helen and Lucas spent apart? *I'll put up a better summary when I think of one * (Helen x Lucas)


**I don't own Starcrossed**

**What happened during the time Helen and Lucas spent apart?**

Lucas's POV-

I was upstairs in my room when I heard Helen get up, and leave. I started to go after her when Jason stopped me.

"Let her go, she needs to process everything."

"But... but... fine... But I'm talking to her tomorrow, no matter what."

I went to bed that night, thinking about Helen. In my dreams, Helen and I were in a meadow. We were running towards each other, arms out for an embrace. All of a sudden, another guy appeared in front of me, and got Helen's hug. When she pulled away, she beamed up at him, eyes sparkling and said those three words i only wanted to hear her say to me, "I love you."

At those words, I got mad. Who does that guy thinks he is? Helen is mine. We saved each other's life and went through a lot of other things together.

I woke up with a start. Could there be... no. Helen would never do that to me. Would she?

* * *

On my way to school, I stopped at Helen's to pick her up. But her dad said she had already left. I sped to school, looking for her. I walked into school and looked around for her. I saw her, but as soon as she saw me, she sped up and went into the bathroom. Every time I saw her beautiful, breathtaking face that day, she avoided me.

She would look at me with the most heartbreaking look on her face. I tried calling her time after time, but she avoided me. Why won't she talk to me?

-L&H-L&H-L&H-

This went on for the rest of the week. I was getting so mad that she was ignoring me that I broke Hector's nose and caused a lot of damage to our house. Every time she ignored me, I would punch the closest thing to me. And my heart broke a little more each time she ignored me. I was getting depressed from not being with Helen. My heart was breaking. She's my everything. My eyes lost their sparkle and I got weaker. Now everyone else on the football team was stronger then me. I no longer cared what I looked like. Everyone knew something was wrong, but everytime some one asked what was wrong, I just walked (or flew) away. I couldn't relive it. It was just too hard.

I stopped eating, too depressed about Helen. My family was getting worried about me, but I was past the point of caring. I only cared about Helen. I needed her more then I need air or food or water or anything. We've been spending so much time together that now I can't spend much time away from her. This is the hardest week of my life, even worse then when Helen and I wanted to kill each other. Even then I knew she was special, that she might be the one.

* * *

**Jason's POV-**

"I'm getting really worried about Luke," I said to Claire. There was something about her that I couldn't get out of my head.

"I'm really worried about Helen. She's completely out of it, and every time anything slightly related to Luke is mentioned, she gets this pained look on her face. She's not eating, she doesn't care about anything anymore and she's skipping track practice."

"That sounds just like Luke," I sighed. "The coach is considering kicking him off the team if he keeps skipping practice. I'll talk to him. He was too worried so he doesn't know what _ said."

I talked a little longer with Claire about Helen and Lucas, then had to go to practice. I walked into the locker rooms and saw Lucas, just sitting there, eyes blank, staring at nothing. As soon as he saw me, he got up and started to leave.

I quickly grabbed his wrist and yanked him back into the locker room. "Dude, what's wrong with you? I mean, look at yourself. You look like a mess. Even that kid Chester is better looking and more fit than you now-a-days. Seriously boro, what's wrong?"

He turned his head to look at me. His eyes were blank, no emotion whatsover. His face didn't show anything either. Just like it's been for days. Ever since that one day when Helen left without... Helen. That must be it. "Is it Helen?" I questioned gently.

His face remained emotionless as he nodded. "She refuses to talk to me. Everytime I see her, she'll duck into the nearest bathroom or turn around and walk another way, even if it makes her late to class," he spoke, his voice a little hoarse, as he hasn't used it in days.

I nodded understandingly. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

He slowly nodded as I let go of his wrist. He walked away, pulling his hood up over his head, trying not to be noticed.

* * *

As I left practice that day, without Luke, who skipped _again__, _I saw Helen, about to go into the locker rooms to change then wait for... Claire. I smiled as I thought about her. Back to Helen. She looked just as bad as Lucas. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and it looked like she just threw on whatever clothes she grabbed first. She looked a little skinnier, but not as bad as Lucas. Her face was pale and her cheeks were hollow.

I waited for her and Claire. When they came out, Claire was comforting Helen, who was crying.

"I just- I don't know."

"Sh.. It'll be ok Lennie."

As Claire caught sight of me, she sent me a glare that shattered my heart. I hate having to act cold towards her, but it's the only way to keep her safe.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. Ari.

"Hey Ari!" I called out to my twin.

She jogged over. "What?"

I nodded toward Claire, who was now helping her best friend into the car, and Helen.

"Oh," she replied, understanding crossed across her face. "We seriously need to get them to talk at least. They can't keep going on like this."

"I agree. Try to get Claire to help. She doesn't want to talk to me," I replied, a little bitter.

"Hey, I know you really like her. But you're doing the right thing to keep her safe. But you can be a little nicer to him."

I nodded my head. We walked to my car and got in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I'll update when I can, but i'm really busy**

~R5 is my life


End file.
